Applications can be a set of executable instructions that can cause a computing device to perform a particular function. Computing devices can include mobile phones (e.g., smart phones), which can have a variety of operating systems (OS)s (e.g., mobile OSs), which can run a variety of applications. For instance, applications can include a gaming application, a navigation application, a camera application, etc. Applications can be developed for each respective OS.